A Day of Being Engaged
by storyteller362
Summary: Mateo is teaching Olivia some new spells and one accidentally hits Elena and when she wakes up she has false memories of her being engaged to Gabe. How exactly does this end? Reviews appreciated!


**A fill for** Silver Wolf **: Mateo is teaching Olivia some new spells and one accidentally hits Elena and when she wakes up she has false memories of her and Gabe being engaged to be married and of the two being madly in love and immediately and happily begins planning their wedding. While the others try to find a way to restore her memories Gabe keeps an eye on Elena who is convinced that the two are soulmates.**

 **Sorry that it's been awhile since I wrote a new story. School and laziness got the better of me. I do have a couple of different stories in mind that are almost ready to post.**

* * *

Mateo sighed as he looked from the girl to the potions table and then at the girl next to him. To his left was his friend, Sonia Maclay, and to his right his apprentice, Olivia Rivera. He was currently showing Olivia how to brew a simple sleeping potion, that would hopefully be useful one day. Sonia was busy working on her enchanting homework, which he was more curious about rather than a sleeping potion. Maybe she was learning about enchanting objects or something.

He tried to get a good look at it as her dark red hair fell over her face and some of the book. Then he felt a tug at his robe.

"Can I learn a spell?" asked Olivia her green eyes looking sharp at him. Her thoughts snapped him out of his dreams about enchanting. "I want to learn how to do a magic spell."

He wasn't sure what to do about that. They had been taking things slowly starting out with potions, astronomy, and herbology as agreed. Then the harder subjects later. The herbology would really help with the potions he hoped. What mattered was that she was wanting to do spells now. Mateo had to think about that one. He wasn't sure if teaching her a spell would be a good idea right now. He knew enough but reversing it all could be difficult depending on what he used.

He closed his eyes and thought about what he might show her. What would be a good spell to show the girl? He thought about what he would demonstrate, giving Sonia a side look. Like a cleaning spell? Maybe how to clean dishes simply.

"Alright, how about we do a cleaning spell?" he asked with a grin.

At this Olivia frowned and even Sonia looked up hearing that one. He felt his ears get a little red at suggesting that. Olivia would have thought that it would be too easy. Or Sonia would have thought that a beginner should start with something else.

His eyes then settled on one of his spell books. Spells for Beginners it read on the spine as he thought of a way to teach something.

"Alright, we'll find one on the way to the ballroom. That way we have enough room," said Olivia taking control of the situation. She snapped him out of his thoughts as he nodded.

"The ballroom would be a better place," he said grinning at her. "Good job Olivia that is a good place to study."

Behind him the book bag snapped closed as Sonia got up too looking excited.

"Let's just hope nobody walks by," said Sonia smartly before they left the wizards lab. Mateo only nodded, he hoped that she would want to help him teach, but she had kept her distance. Which was a good thing but still some other advice would be nice. Especially since she was a good teacher herself. He shrugged as the three made their way to the ballroom.

He peaked his head in to see it empty as he sighed. Hmm, he thought about which one that he could work on with her. Hmm, which would possibly be the best to use? Something simple but showy at the same time. Mateo looked over at Olivia who seemed to have another book from his study in her hands. Olivia pushed up her glasses up her nose as she opened to a page with a bookmark. Her eyes scanned the page and pointed to one. "I want to try this one," she said.

He looked over her shoulder as did Sonia as she whistled lowly. "That's an interesting spell," said Sonia looking at it. Mateo only looked down at the simple spell that he had picked out.

"Olivia, I think we should do a different one," said Mateo flatly. "That's too advanced for you."

The spell that Olivia wanted to try was an intermediate level that was supposed to create memories and illusions in a bubble. It could be anything or everything. Mateo had to admit that it was a pretty cool spell. He wanted to try it himself as Olivia raised her tamborita to try it. He didn't know how to reverse this though.

"Olivia don't," warned Mateo before she had recited the incantation.

Sonia next to him didn't even bother saying anything before acting. Her hand was already on top of her tamborita as Mateo attempted to take it as well. Olivia was shouting saying the rest of the incantation as he could see something coming out of her tamborita. He wondered what would happen if she messed up or if it was coming out right.

Then Elena was walking by the ballroom with some letters in her hand. Mateo tugged at the tamborita keeping the jet of blue light from hitting the princess. That act seemed to be futile as Elena was briefly enveloped into a blue glow before fainting to the floor. Letters decorated the floor in bright colors as they scattered.

That was when he heard the shouts as there was footsteps rushing toward her. Sonia and Mateo shared a look before rushing over with Olivia at their heels. Then Gabe and Isabel had gotten to Elena first. Her head on Isabel's lap as Gabe was trying to tend to her.

"Olivia, Mateo told you to not do that," scolded Sonia finally speaking. "I don't know what that would do if it hit a person."

"And I don't either," said Mateo speaking up.

That made both Isabel and Gabe's heads snap right up. Gabe looked sharply at them and Isabel weary and worried. "What happened?" asked Isabel her voice watery. "Did you guys do magic or something that caused her to blackout?"

"Alright, I might have tried this spell but Sonia and Mateo told me to stop and tried to pull down my arm," she admitted. "I just wanted to do an advanced spell."

At this Mateo just sighed as he put his hand on his head. It was wrong not to let Olivia do an advanced spell but at the same time she wasn't ready for it. Heck, even he couldn't do that. The only person that could would be Sonia, but even she said that spells like that were supposed to be controlled. In Gabe's lap, Elena stirred.

Olivia, Mateo, and Sonia kneeled down as Elena was starting to wake up. Her eyes started to open as she looked up at them around. "What happened?" asked Elena as Mateo and Sonia helped the crown princess up from her fall. Next to her was Gabe who was nursing her head and Isabel who had held her close.

She thought back to what she did today as she flashed to being in a meeting with Dona. Then she came back to the castle for lunch. Elena thought back to what else she had to do. She was getting ready for her coronation coming up. That was kind of familiar. Then she remembered… Then she remembered… Then she remembered kissing Gabe? It must have felt nice as she flushed at the fact that Gabe was touching her. His hand gently touching the curve of her face where her pulse point was. He had a nice gentle yet tender touch.

Elena tried to remember her morning as she had other memories. She spent some time with Isabel and her grandparents this morning too. Then the fact that she had Gabe with her some of her time. She only grinned a little showing that she remembered a fair amount of things.

 _"And the cake should be…?' pressed Luisa as she glowered at the normal cook. Normally, she wouldn't be competing with him but it was Elena's wedding cake. In between Gabe and Elena sat two cakes a chocolate and chili pound cake on their left. On the right was tres leches cake topped with strawberries on the top._

 _"I like Luisa's chocolate and chili pound cake," said Gabe licking his fingers enjoying. He clearly loved both of the cakes._

 _"I don't know I like the strawberry tres leches cake," said Elena then decided. "Both, I want both there."_

 _"Sounds good for me."_

 _"Perfect!" said Luisa as she and the other chef just grinned at each other._

Elena snapped out of her daydream before looking over at all of them. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head a little trying to figure out what exactly happened to her. She had memories of things that were recent. Like it was something that she had done today or yesterday.

Next to her Olivia looked a little guilty before stepping forward. "I was practicing magic and accidently hit you. I'm sorry and we're going to figure out a way to fix it. Can you tell us if you're feeling any different or what might have happened?" she pressed trying to fix the problem. She did not mean to hit the crown princess.

"Your fine Olivia, I don't feel different or anything," said Elena shaking her head. In fact, she could feel a spring in her step as she woke up.

Mateo flipped through the book at the spell as Sonia helped him with a cross reference. "Well the spell," started Mateo as he looked at her. "States that the last thing you were thinking of would form memories of you doing the same thing."

"We think," said Sonia. "What was the last thing you were thinking about?"

Elena thought back to what she was thinking of or what she was doing. Got back from a meeting with Dona and then was getting to lunch. Oh, Armando did give her some mail. She got an invitation in the mail to Prince Devan's wedding. His country was right next to Avalor and they had gotten to know each other a little.

"Well I got an invitation to a wedding. I guess I was thinking of how nice it would be when I get married."

She just shrugged as everyone looked at each other.

"At least Elena doesn't think that she's engaged," said Olivia thinking out loud. She thought it was a little late to saying that.

Elena thought about her memory and what she was doing this morning. Then she frowned at hearing Olivia's statement. She just had a cake testing with Gabe just yesterday. "But I am engaged though, Gabe and I are getting married."

They were getting married as she felt herself get excited for that one. It was coming up in another couple of months. It was an exciting time to be around as she was ready to walk down that isle. Then possibly having a child or two. Of course there had to be a few adventures in the meantime.

Hearing this made Isabel's eyes grow wide, Gabe's jaw dropped, and Mateo shared a look with Olivia. Sonia just flipped through the book trying to figure out why this was. This was a different case of that spell. Gabe stuttered a little as Elena turned to look at him. Ignoring the others Elena just kissed Gabe's cheek before getting up off of the floor.

"Now before I forget, abuelo wanted to discuss who the band was going to be. Meet me in five minutes in the music room," she said getting up patting him on the head.

With that Elena waltzed out of the ballroom. Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out what just happened. Gabe was just confused, she thought she was going to marry him? That was different, he supposed, as he felt warm and tingling a bit on the inside.

"What do we do?" asked Olivia breaking the silence. "Should we try to jog her memory?"

Everyone around took in a breath trying to figure out what to do. That was when Sonia broke the silence looking around for a good plan. "We don't. If we try to jog other memories, her new ones might combine with her old ones."

"So, we just play along and let Elena think that she and Gabe are engaged," said Mateo finishing her thoughts. "We just might be making her memories completely different."

At this Gabe and Isabel shared a look.

"Gabe, keep Elena under control and keep her from leaving the castle. Play along but don't tamper with the memories. Isabel go and tell your abuelos and Naomi about what happened. The more who know can help keep her under control. Hopefully this didn't spread into the village."

Everyone nodded as they broke apart as Gabe went to find Elena. He had to play along and pretend that they were engaged. That wouldn't be too hard would it? Did he have to make up some memories too? Or just wait for Elena to think of something and then just play along with that? He was going to give himself a headache trying to figure out the mechanics of this.

Gabe just had to find Elena before she left the castle it spread across the village. Or worse, his parents were going to find out. He didn't know what he was going to do if his mother knew. Taking a breath, he turned to look in her room, no Elena. Then checked in the library, with no Elena there. A loud what came from the living room as he passed by. That had to be Esteban, Luisa, and Francisco as he skipped forward avoiding that door. Then on his way to going outside when he heard the squealing.

Making his way down the hall he finally heard it. That was Elena as he had found her in the sewing room. Where all the clothes were made with the extra fabric and such. He opened the door as he saw Elena in a wedding dress in the middle. She had twirled around for the dressmakers as she giggled. He had to figure out what to do about the staff. Angela and Lea looked over at him as they smiled. Angela snapped her fingers as two of their assistants came over to him. All of a sudden, he had soft measuring tape taking his size.

"We're thinking maybe a dress uniform," said the head dressmaker, Angela. Somehow, he figured that they were just playing along. He had a dress uniform already, although this one might be different from the other.

Staring a little at Elena he just smiled at her. She looked beautiful in what had to be her mother's gown as he reminded himself what was going on. "You look beautiful," he said.

Elena beamed as she stepped down and leaned in to hug him. He could smell her scent of cinnamon vanilla on her.

"Thank you! But what are you doing here?" she asked looking a little confused after a minute. "Gabe you need to be at a lesson."

"A lesson," he said as he wasn't sure if that was part of some kind of royal wedding tradition. Oh crap, thought Gabe, he was going to have to learn how to rule a country. He wasn't sure if that was going too far or not. "What kind of lesson?"

Elena just looked a little confused herself before giving him a soft grin. "King lessons, I'm not going to give you a title without any duties. Esteban should have something set up."

At this Gabe opened his mouth and then shut it. King lessons? He understood that he might have some like Elena's but that wasn't something he was expecting. Elena was just smiling at him as she linked her arm through his. The dressmakers had left out of earshot as they were picking out fabric and embellishments for the outfit.

"Elena, let's talk about this whole wedding thing-"

"Right, so I caught up with the royal florist before getting this dress on. I picked marigolds to go with the golden color I wanted. Then I know you really liked morning glories which brings the gold and blue together. Sonia and Naomi are getting their blue bridesmaids gowns finished. Isabel has a golden maid of honor dress done. Your mother is coordinating with abuela, they're thinking of purple."

"Wait you got my mother involved?" said Gabe as he stopped short before remembering that this was probably something that she had probably made up. It wasn't likely that all of those dresses were made by now.

Elena just rolled her eyes as she shook her head a little. "Of course, I got both of your parents involved," she said punching him lightly in the shoulder. "Your dad and abuela are getting the desserts ready together. The cake was chosen already of course. Soon enough I'm going to be Elena Nuenz!"

"Um no, because- because the kids will be Nunez Castillo."

"That sounds a bit better."

Gabe took a breath as he remembered that he had to play along. He hoped that everything went well when Isabel told her grandparents and Esteban. Hopefully Naomi was here and she knew what was going on too. He had to find something that would just feed this a little. Just enough for Mateo, Sonia, and Olivia to make an antidote.

She looked at him before she turned to change first. Elena stepped out in a new red dress as he smiled at her. Oh, she looked pretty, as he couldn't help but stare. That was probably her new one she was getting made. Taking his hand, Elena led him away from the dressmakers as they went out into the hall. Before he could ask where they were going, Elena put a finger on her lips.

They walked through the maze of hallways as Gabe let her lead. She had some kind of plan up her sleeve. He just had to figure out wha… Both stopped just outside the treasury. Elena pulled him inside after she had gotten the key. He had no clue how she would have gotten a hold of the key.

"There," she said letting out a breath. "Time for a history lesson assuming Esteban hasn't told you already."

He looked over at a crown that sat on a plush pillow. It wasn't the one that Elena was going to wear someday. It did look a little familiar as he might have seen it before.

"For the longest time Avalor was ruled by the Aragoa family. When Isabella married Leon Castillo the kingdom started to rule under the house of Castillo. There's only been a handful of daughters but whenever each married, the last name of their spouse marked the next ruling house. When we get married it'll be Nunez. That crown has been passed down to every regent or consort since the first rulers of Avalor, the Jimenez family."

Gabe just stared at the crown taking that in. Anyone who married Elena would get all that. Not for the right reasons though. Not because of love but because they might want that money, power, and all of the prestige that goes with it. Elena was a beautiful person who deserved better. Then he looked at the crown as he couldn't help but see himself in it. Ancient patterns and runes on it with sloped and curves making it pointed in some places. A lone red ruby sat in the center.

"You'll look good in it," she said shortly.

He just dismissed that claim with a smile. "You'll look even better in yours," he said with a distant look on his face and gesturing to the bigger one. This wedding talk just made him wish that he was marrying Elena for real. She didn't really love him though. It was like he was just playing a game with his heart.

It was quiet as they stood next to each other. He found Elena's hand as he took it and squeezed a little. Her skin nice and soft as there was that warmth between them. Elena rested her head on his arm. That comfortable silence made him smile as he rested his head on hers. The sunlight bounced off her dark hair from the stained glass.

For a second he forgot about Elena's spell as she pulled away, her brown eyes sparkling as their eyes met. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. There was a time that they had kissed once but this just seemed more meaningful.

"Oh," she said noticing the sun and broke the silence. "We can go look at the stuff for the baby's room."

Hearing this, his eyes just grew wide as he tried to piece that one together. He coughed hard and a bit loudly. "Baby?!"

"Of course, personally I'd like a boy. Never had a brother or many male relatives besides Esteban."

"Baby?"

"There's a lot going on so I'm thinking we'd be prepared. It's not like we haven't slept together."

"What?!" That confession just made him more shocked. She had a memory that she had slept with him? Gabe just had that silly smile on his face as he thought about having a baby with her.

Elena opened the door to go out in the hall as she had more thoughts piling up. "We have the caterers and bakers hired. Abuelo is handling the music. Dresses are being made. Oh my gosh invitations and my bridesmaids. Okay so Isabel is my maid of honor; Naomi, Sonia, Kyra are bridesmaids."

"My cousin Veronica could be flower girl," he said off handedly. He wasn't sure if playing along was a good thing or not. "She's still pretty young."

"I kind of wanted to invite Sofia and her family," said Elena. "I can write ahead of time and they'll be here."

Wait a second wasn't Enchancia on the other side of the world? "Elena, what was the date that we agreed on again?" he asked unsure if they would make it here on time.

"December fifth," she said promptly. "Everything is just about planned out and hopefully everyone comes."

December was months away, he thought, at least it wasn't anytime soon. That made things easier and could stop any mail leaving the castle. He smiled at her as Elena turned to go somewhere else. He followed hoping that she didn't want to go and leave the castle. Gabe didn't know what he would do if his parents learned what happened.

He followed as he saw her going down to the library. Outside of it stood Luisa as he saw them both approaching. Luisa looked a bit surprised to see them together and next to her stood Isabel. They were talking to each other about something that had to be about the spell. Luisa and the others should know about it now.

Together Elena and Gabe stopped in front of them with a wide smile on Elena's face. Gabe just wanted to shrink back wondering what Luisa was going to say. Hopefully she would approve of this. Isabel was going to say something before thinking better of it.

"Elena, why don't I help you with your wedding plans," asked Luisa as she smiled at Gabe. She looked like she was thrilled but still a little unsure. It must be confusion over if the memories would be jumbled with normal ones. That must have been the spell talking that was in her.

Elena only grinned a little at her grandmother. "Oh it's okay abuela," she said, "All of it is about done."

"Really," she asked as she looked him up and down. "Do you care if I talk to Gabe for a minute?"

Elena shrugged before going into the library leaving Luisa and Isabel with Gabe. Oh this was going to be an interesting encounter. "Alright Isabel told us what happened," she said. "It looks as if the wedding details were sorted out all in her head. Which is good so we don't have to worry about that."

"All you have to do is pretend that you're in love," finished Isabel. He could hear Luisa mumble something about that being easy. Gabe flushed at hearing that, it must have been obvious about his crush on Elena. Isabel and Luisa shared a grin as they knew about that. "Sonia, Mateo, and Olivia are finishing up the antidote."

"This is too easy. What if something goes wrong?"

"I think that might be our problem," said Luisa looking out the window.

In front of the castle was a carriage decorated in silver and navy blue. She pointed to a carriage holding a princess from a neighboring kingdom. Gabe could make out a girl about roughly Elena's age in a pristine white and gold dress that reminded him of a porcelain doll. Her light brown hair twisted in to a long braid. A tiara resting on her head.

"Princess Camila is here. She is supposed to talk about renewing trade routes," said Luisa remembering those plans for the day. After Isabel told them what happened with Elena all of their plans seemed to go out the window.

"What do we do?"

"She can talk to Esteban, Elena is sick."

"But…"

"Elena is sick."

"Come on let's get Elena," said Isabel as the two went into the library.

Curious the three went down to the front of the castle. Elena was suspicious about her to being with Princess Camila was… Different. Honestly, she never really cared about the princess but she couldn't say that out loud. She remembered that Princess Camila liked to point out all her faults and see what makes her tick. It drove Elena crazy as she realized that she tried to listen in close to what she could hear her say.

Naomi was there, they saw as they could point out the blond. Camila was talking whispering to Naomi about Elena and their friends nastily. "I'm not surprised to see Elena hit by a spell. Especially with the royal wizard and his apprentice so young and inexperienced. I'm still shocked you all agreed to hire Mateo at 16."

From her spot Elena fumed that she talked about Mateo that way. Then continued to talk about Olivia that way too.

Camila kept talking about something that Elena could hear loud and clear. "Did that spell make her think she's an actual queen now?"

With that Elena just marched out as she kept Gabe on her arm. Camilla tossed her braid over her shoulder as she smirked looking at them. Isabel had disappeared somewhere, probably to avoid the confrontation. Before Camila could say something mean to Elena to her face. She stopped and straightened herself out in front of Gabe.

"Hello lieutanent," she said twirling her hair a little as she batted her green eyes at him.

Elena frowned as she pulled him close. "Stay away from my fiancé," she said keeping Gabe close to her. At this Gabe tried to think of something to say to that. Camilla's face turned from flirty to a blank expression on her face.

"You're engaged to him?" she said as smirked a little at Gabe. "I don't know about that one, it could go two ways. On one hand, he's very handsome and much too good for you. Has anyone told you that you're not very pretty? On the other guards are just guards you sleep with one and replace him with another, very forgettable. By the way, I guess all it takes is a spell to get Elena a fiancé. Seeing as she couldn't snag one by herself."

Camila gave Elena her best frosty look and followed to find Esteban.

Elena stared after her as she walked off as she crumbled a little. Gabe fell to his knees with her as she just looked a bit defeated. It was weird to be complimented by her and then insulted all at the same time. Comfortingly, he put his arms around her in a hug. In just a minute Elena bounced back as she looked determined.

"Am I really under a spell?" she asked looking at him. "None of what happened today was real and I'm just as pathetic as she says?"

Gabe took in a breath as he saw Elena feel a little down still. Camila really knew how to make someone feel down. Before he could say anything, he saw the wizard trio come over to them. A vile was in Olivia's hand as was some water in Sonia's.

"Here take it," said Mateo as he put the cup in her hand.

It smelled of something that reminded of her prunes as Elena held her nose to drink it. She felt some of her memories that she had made up fade as a few remained the same. Including the one from earlier with Gabe in the treasury, when he kissed her head.

"Do you think we could get back at Princess Camila?" asked Elena after she felt the effects of the first spell working off. She couldn't remember any of the memories that were made up but she could remember princess Camila insulting her, Gabe, and Mateo. Then her family's choices which meant that she was insulting all of them.

"Oh, I live with Kyra and learned a lot about revenge plots," said Sonia after a minute. "And I think Olivia should be the one to use this spell on Camila."

"And we'll be able to get back at Camila," said Elena ready to go about what she had said about her. Then she looked at Gabe as she gave him a soft smile. The others got a head start as they fell a little behind.

"Listen Gabe, I have to thank you for not taking advantage of that spell. You'd make a great husband one day," she said giving him a hug. "We've shared a lot and if we had a chance, I would but for right now you're a great friend."

"Thanks Elena," he said as she caught up with the wizards. Staring at her a little he had a thoughtful look on his face. When they were just out of ear shot he whispered to himself. "I hope we have that chance one day."


End file.
